


Piercings

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Frank is a little fascinated by shiny new things sometimes.





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr-finch (soubriquet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/gifts).



> This was requested on tumblr and might have been meant as a joke, but i took it seriously and here we all are, 3k words deep in some nipple stuff. Honestly this is a gift for Mr-Finch, but it's equally a bunch of self-indulgent twaddle. Might be typos but I'm too tired to catch any more this time, so hopefully they're not egregious.

Frank has never been a nipple guy.

Honestly, Frank has never been a guy for any particular piece or part of another person’s anatomy. He likes the whole person or nothing at all, and that’s still true, it really is, but.

Well.

His thumb traces over David’s nipple, feeling the bar piercing slide beneath his touch, and his own breath hitches, same as David’s does. “These’re new,” he murmurs, and David shivers at the tone, biting his lip as Frank feels over the other nipple, pinching gently.

“They’re, uh…” David hisses through his teeth as Frank twists the piercing, feels the metal bar roll beneath his fingers. “I had ‘em, before, just didn’t, didn’t keep the hardware in.”

Behind him, Frank smiles. He likes how reactive David is, likes how he bends and shifts and fucking melts against him, like he knows Frank will always catch him, always support him. For a certifiable genius, David is a bit of an idiot. He has to be, to put so much trust in a man like Frank.

“Sarah talk you into it?” He asks softly, letting his voice rumble just the way David likes. “That something she’s into?”

“Seems like it’s something you’re into,” David breathes back, and then moans outright when Frank tugs on the piercings, both at the same time.

“Maybe,” Frank admits, conversational and easy. Like he’s not half hard already, pressed up against David’s back so he can feel it. “Maybe it’s watching you squirm that I like.”

David likes the teasing; he loves Frank’s voice, especially when is wielded against him for the express purpose of making him shiver. “Maybe,” he agrees, leaning into the hands feeling him over, pinching and twisting and gently tugging. “Or maybe you got a little fetish there, Frank.”

He doesn’t say it like he minds the idea. Doesn’t seem to mind it at all, actually.

So Frank shifts tactics. It’s time anyway, if he wants to keep David on his toes. He steps away, trailing the fingers of one hand over David’s shoulders as he steps around the chair he’s tied David to. It’s an old arrangement for them, given new flavour. Frank’s not using zip ties this time, for one thing. David wants to be in the chair, for another.

Standing in front of David, it’s easier to see the effect he’s getting. David’s cheeks are red, his hair damp with sweat; his legs are wide-spread and his cock is fully erect, jutting up eager between them. With the shades drawn in the little apartment Frank insists on keeping in the city, with the lights low and the noises of the building muffled, they can both pretend they’re somewhere else. It’s a sort of game between them, this thing they do sometimes, playing at still being in that power plant, playing that they hadn’t danced around wanting this for a year before even kissing. Like they can not just make up for wasted time but deny it, undo it.

A gentle touch of Frank’s hand to David’s jaw is enough to make David look at him, eyes wide and bright in the dark. He looks eager, so much better than he had when they’d been in this position for real. Frank remembers the fear there, the unease. He likes the blind trust better.

Kissing David is like being punched; it steals his breath and he can think of nothing else but the kiss. When he runs his hands down David’s arms, he can feel the tension there, knows David is straining against the ropes, wants to touch back but isn’t allowed. David likes being in charge, and they play that game sometimes too, more often than Frank would have thought they might.

But when they’re here, it’s his rules. His home, his pleasure. David looks good falling in line, he wears obedience like a fine garment, and Frank could devour him. David puts his life in Frank’s hands over and over, coming here, letting Frank into his life. The least Frank can do, faced with the magnitude of David’s trust, is try to treat him well.

So he grips David by the biceps, holding him tight as he curls over him, reveling in the wet slide of their tongues, the heat of David filling his mouth. This isn’t what he’d planned, but it feels good and David is clearly enjoying it, so Frank leans into that for a moment, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles over David’s arms. He pushes over David, shoving him back into the chair, letting the chair knock into the wall. It’s rough and unnecessarily forceful, but that’s what thrills David about it.

When he finally pulls away, it’s only to trail his kisses down, over his throat, the ridge of bone at his clavicle, down his skinny chest, to close his lips over a nipple, tonguing at the bar. David gasps and pushes up against him, all reflex, all sense of control lost for a moment. Frank lets his other hand shift to toy with the other piercing.

Pulling away, he can’t help smirking a little at the very familiar sight with such a sweet twist; David is red all the way down to his chest, flushed with sex this time instead of cold and shock, straining against his bonds to get to Frank instead of away. His cock is so hard, Frank knows exactly what he wants at this point, and that’s also part of this. Torture is time, isn’t that what he’d said? So they draw this out, spooling it between them, however hard and fast they might want to go.

“Any other piercings I should know about,” he asks, dragging his finger up the heated, aching length of David’s cock. “Think I should know what I’m working with.”

David hisses and bucks, bracing his feet against the cool wood floor and chasing Frank’s touch as he withdraws his hand. “You really, uh, _fixated_ on that, huh?” He says, angling his face up to smile at Frank, licking his lips, breathing in heated little pants. “Why, Frank, you want something? Think it’d feel better with some bars down there? Ridged for your pleasure?”

The thought makes Frank pause, just for a second, but that’s plenty for David to notice, judging by the spread of his smile and the unsubtle hitch of his hips.

“C’mon, Frank, touch me,” David baits, teetering on the edge between baiting and begging. “I can see you’re just as hard as me. C’mon. Enough games already, c’mon. Touch me.”

“Say please,” Frank says, dismissive, easy, like the words don’t hold any draw to him at all. Fuck, David knows him so well by now, and he knows all the right buttons to push. It would be something, David begging, really begging, oh yes, except David hadn’t begged back then, had he?

“At least untie me, asshole,” David goes on, and he pulls at the knots holding his wrists to the chair, hard enough that even silk rope has to chafe. Frank can’t help biting his lip at the tone. “Let me do it, if you’re not going to fucking bother.”

He played Frank then and he’s playing him now, and like to like Frank walks right into it, doesn’t realize the trap until it’s too late. This time though there’s no needles, no pain, no sudden loss of consciousness. Just him back in David’s space, his hand wrapped firm around that jutting cock, stroking hot and strong while David pants into his mouth rather than really kiss back. David’s getting exactly what he wants and Frank growls at the thought, at being steered along again.

A tight little squeeze is enough to make David yelp and bite his lip, and he laughs at that as he moves back far enough to start stripping. There’s nothing sexy about it, not intentionally, but David watches him like he’s starving and Frank’s on the menu.

The sight of David there, hot and bothered, those piercing glinting in the low light against flushed red skin – he can’t stop staring at those bright silver bars, burrowed in David’s flesh, the weirdly erotic slide of metal through flesh when he toyed with them. It’s enough to make Frank clumsy in dragging his clothes off, keep him artless with want as he tosses each garment aside. Usually he takes the time to fold his clothes, set them aside, at least put them in the hamper.

Now, he _needs_ skin on skin, he needs to wipe that smug look off David’s face. He shoves the chair hard against the wall again, straddling David’s legs easily, letting his cock brush David’s in a heated slide that’s simply not enough for either of them while he bites at one nipple, tugging the piercing with his teeth, dragging ragged, needy noises from the analyst’s skinny throat.

“Fuck, Frank, oh – oh, fuck, yeah, okay, okay, c’mon. C’mon, I need…”

“ _Please_ ,” Frank insists, and David groans so prettily, so desperately, Frank almost caves. Instead he just switches sides, attacking David’s other nipple, leaving them both swollen and dark, piercings shiny with his spit. David strains and mutters and pulls at the ropes, but they both know he’s not getting out of any knots Frank tied.

He wants to hear it and David wants to go on not saying it, and it’s an impasse there that waffles and rocks on narrowing foundations; they both want more, need more, and either one will cave or the other because neither are the sort to back out once they’ve gotten this far. One or the other, and neither of them are weak, both of them are stubborn in their own ways, but Frank’s just a little more practiced in denial. Frank swirls the piercing in David’s left nipple just so, tracing it with the tip of his tongue, and all the sudden David is shivering, weak, needy.

“ _Fine_ , fuck, please, Frank, _please_ , touch me again, please just, just anything, I, you _have to_ , I’m gonna fucking have a heart attack at this point, c’mon!”

Frank’s hand clutches David’s face, holding him under the jaw so he controls as much of the ensuing kiss as possible. He bites David when he tries to get cute, aggressively trying to push tongue into the exchange, swallowing the groan that drags out of him.

The chair creaks ominously when Frank shifts, and he grunts a low noise of irritation. He wants to climb David like a fucking tree and fuck him right here, tied to the chair; he wants to ride him like he’s never been rode, and watch him come entirely undone with his clever hands tied down, useless, at his sides.

That’s what he _wants,_ but Frank is very used to denying himself things just because they’d feel nice for a few moments. The idea of the chair breaking mid-fuck and David getting hurt when they fell in the debris is enough to keep him rational, even though his body is just begging to be filled at this point.

Climbing carefully off David, he fumbles for a second with the soft shibari rope, before the knot finally unravels and David’s arm snakes up, grabbing him by the back of the neck while he’s reaching for the other knot, dragging him in to another kiss. It’s not part of Frank’s narrative, but he doesn’t end it right away, shocked by the ferocity behind the kiss, by the way David only lets up when he realizes that Frank’s stopped untying his other arm.

He sits back with a satisfied little sigh, dropping his hand from Frank’s neck to his dick, squeezing him to watch him jump and laugh when he gets glared at. Frank, through it all, keeps most of his attention on the rope, getting the silk untangled and finally David’s hand is free and Frank grabs him by the wrist, dragging his hand off his cock and jerking him up to his feet, twisting his arm behind his back and marching him toward the bed. It’s not a far march; the apartment here is tiny.

He turns him neatly around when they reach the bed and David wobbles on his feet, unsteady enough that it’s a simple trick to shove him over on his back. Frank thinks for a second about letting him slide back on the bed, decides he doesn’t want to wait. He’s tired of waiting.

Sometimes he fucks David, sometimes David’s the one climbing him, riding him like he’s going to die if he doesn’t, but more and more they’re enjoying experimenting. They’ve had a lot of fun learning just how much Frank likes getting fucked, likes David getting possessive and bossy with him. This is something he’s wanted to try for a while now, and he thinks David’s really going to like it.

He shoves David back into the bed, straddles him again, seating himself on David’s narrow stomach, letting the cleft of his ass rub David’s leaking cock. Immediately David’s hands are on him, spreading him, feeling him up. He doesn’t know if he’s really prepared enough for this; his attempts at fingering himself have been awkward and lackluster for the strangeness of it, self conscious of it in spite of how good it felt. He’s slick, but when David teases at his hole he feels tight as ever.

Not enough to slow him down, though.

Reaching back, he smacks David’s hands off him, gathering one wrist in his hand and shoving it over David’s head, using the other hand to hold smear precum down David’s cock and hold it steady as he positions himself.

It burns, it _hurts_ , like he’s being torn open, but he knows his body well enough to know he’s not injured, won’t be if he’s careful enough. So he sinks down slow, letting David clutch at his thigh with his free hand and squeezing the one he holds captive, watching David watch him. His own lips are parted, his breath coming in unsteady, uneven gasps. David doesn’t look smug anymore, he looks wonder-struck, eyes wide on Frank as Frank works him deeper, focuses on relaxing and taking him as deep as he can. For all that David has thoroughly fucked Frank in the past, seeing him in this position is something wholly knew, for both of them, and they’re a little overwhelmed, both of them.

“So good,” David says when Frank finally settles, head angled up at the ceiling while he struggles to even out his breathing, soaring on a rush of endorphins. “Oh, god, Frank, that’s so good, you’re so good, shit, please...”

Honestly, it’s a very good look for David, prone beneath Frank with his cock buried in Frank’s ass and his skin shiny with sweat and his eyes rolling. His chest heaves when Frank starts moving, and Frank gasps a little laugh when he moves his hand from just steadying himself against David’s chest to twist a nipple again and David shouts, just yells like he can’t control himself.

David is clutching his hip and the sheets, and Frank is torn between finishing this way, knowing already that he can come just from this, from the control and the stretch and the unearthly burn of pleasure every time David’s cockhead brushed his prostate, and telling David to touch him.

Then David bucks his hips helplessly against Frank’s established rhythm and Frank snarls, shoving him down and picking up the pace at which he rises and falls. David hits places so deep and good in Frank that Frank feels like his whole body is somehow conforming to the other man, reshaping to fit around him just right, so they’re both getting everything they want, and David braces his feet against the floor again, fucking up into Frank, overwhelming him in the best way.

When he comes, he watches in hazy fascination as white splashes up David’s chest, a rope slashing David’s right nipple perfectly. Come glistens prettily on the metal of the piercing, a sort of high-polish, and Frank shudders, rocking back onto David as the spook fucks him at an ever-more erratic pace.

“Frank, I, _fuck_ , close.”

He’s loud and desperate in his want and Frank taking him in all the way again, shoving their hips together and _grinding_ down, never mind the way it makes his whole body burn with over-stimulation, makes him scream. “Inside,” Frank orders, gently fingering David’s chest, working the come into his skin.

David tenses under him, jerking in sharp little pulses as he comes, just as ordered, deep inside.

They both make a noise at that, one that’s loud and pleased and sated and beautiful. Or at least, to them it is; judging by the slam of a fist on the wall by the headboard, Frank’s neighbor doesn’t agree. They collapse on the bed, Frank laying to one side of David, David on his back, breathing hard at the ceiling. Frank isn’t in much better possession of his wits, a little overwhelmed by how empty he feels now, by the weirdly intimate feeling of David’s come sliding out of him. He’s going to have to change the sheets. He’s always changing the sheets these days, it seems.

At least come washes out nicer than blood.

Idly, no real drive behind it now but curiosity, Frank reaches out and toys with David’s piercing again, watches him shiver, watches the goosebumps rise on his arm.

“I bet I could get you to come just fuckin’ around with these a little,” he says, circling his finger over the swollen, sensitive nipple.

David just chuckles, finally looking at him again. He still looks star-struck, wondering at Frank’s very presence. “Now? Probably not, but I tell you what, you wanna try in a couple hours, I won’t say no.”

“You never say no,” Frank laughs.

David catches Frank’s hand in his, lifting it to kiss at Frank’s knuckles, a weirdly sweet gesture. He never looks away from Frank’s gaze, utterly pleased. “We’ve had enough denial.”


End file.
